


Chained to the Bed (Errink)

by randompasserbyer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Body Paint, Bondage, Captivity, Chains, Dehumanization, Error Sans - Freeform, I swear, Kidnapped, Naked Cuddling, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, Touching, Yandere, chained to a bed, ink is a creep, ink sans - Freeform, naked skeletons, nothing lewd, sfw, yandere ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompasserbyer/pseuds/randompasserbyer
Summary: Error wakes up to discover his worst fear has come true.





	Chained to the Bed (Errink)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chained to a Bed
> 
> Fandom: Undertale (Error and Yandere!Ink)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: nonconsensual touching (nothing lewd), naked skeletons (no ecto-stuff), kidnapped, captivity, restrained, Ink is a creep, body painting, possessive, minor dehumanization
> 
> Word Count: 1202 words

Perhaps it was the chill that woke him, or perhaps it was the rustle of chains. Whatever it was, Error knew one thing was for certain. He is _not_ in his little corner of the antivoid anymore, he is _not_ alone, and he is chained down to a bed. His form glitches spastically at the horrific realization that somebody had nabbed him somewhere and _touched_ him. Ugh.

"First-st off, gross," he comments. "Second off, what the he-he-hell."

His glitched voice sounds small in the space. Okay, where in the multiverse is he? And why is he pinned down? He cranes his head trying to look around. There seems to be a bunch of useless colorful junk lying around, along with a lot of paintings spattered on the walls. He squints at them, slowly figuring out who took him. "Ink, ser-seriously, what the hell?"

Ink's laugh echoes through the air, but it sounds different, more deranged than usual. He steps into the cluttered space. His eyelights are a dark red and they morph into tiny hearts as he walks towards Error. "Error! You're finally awake! I was worried I had overdone it, haha!"

Ink kneels next to the bed near Error's head. He reaches out to caress the glitched part of his skull. Error strains against the chains to put space between him and Ink's hand, but there's no wiggle room. "I-Ink-nk!! Stop-p!!"

His bony fingers brush against Error's glitch, causing a sharp static sound to rip through the air. Errors render Error's vision useless as he grits his teeth in mental pain. Ink is physically touching him and he is unable to stop him. The purple links clink together as he renews his efforts to break them.

Ink chuckles, placing his hand on the black skeleton. He sighs, his voice full of longing. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you fight, Error?"

"Seriously-ly, Ink! Do no-not tou-touch me!!" His voice glitches up an octave.

This only spurs more of that eerie laughter that sounds so much like the Ink Error knows- well, knew. He pulls his hands back and clasps them to his cheeks. "Stop it, Error! You're too adorable!"

Chills go down Error's spine. He notices that a few of Ink's vials are empty, specifically the pink and yellow ones. Oh stars. Did he really down the lust bottle? How.. recent was this? How much danger is he in? Well, considering the position he's in, a whole lot. He can't even lift his hands or use his strings to protect him. For the first time in a long time, true fear worms its way into his soul. This situation is leaving him way too vulnerable.

The bed dips as Ink climbs into it. The glitching gets worse, a low electric buzz surrounding them. Although Error can't see, he can feel Ink getting closer to him. Anger and annoyance turns to dread and desperation. "Ink-nk-nk, please-"

Ink places a finger on Error's teeth and whispers, "Shh, it's okay, Error. Everything is okay now. You're with me."

He curls up against Error, caressing his head and nuzzling up to him. Error trembles at the physical touch, wishing with all his soul he could be literally anywhere else. This simple touch was already too much for his mind to handle. Ink presses up against him as he strains against the metal bonds. Tears prick at the edges of his eyes and he can feel himself nearing closer and closer to a reboot.

Ink's hands wander down from his head, reaching up under his shirt. The glitches that surround his ribs spark painfully as Ink's hand comes into contact with them, causing Error to cry out. It's too much, way too much. His mind looks for a way out of this and ultimately decides a crash would work best. He goes rigid as a loud dial up noise fills the room. His mind is brutally shoved from awareness as the sheer amount of fear overloads it.

Ink blinks in surprise and watches as a loading bar appears above Error. "Oh dear, was that too much?" He smiles and wraps his arms around Error's unconscious form in a tight hug, his eyes half-closed. "It's okay, Ruru... You'll get used to it eventually... You and I will be happy together and we'll never leave each other and you'll be mine forever."

Ink's fingers dance over Error's ribs, fascinated by the sparks coming off of them. He's waited for this moment for so long. Error is finally his and no one else's. This moment couldn't have been made any better, even if he did use the paintbrush. His forever and no one else's!

Ink's magic tingles and he goes "Oh no." He quickly rolls off the bed and spews ink onto the ground. "Whoops. Almost got it on Error..." The thought of getting his senpai dirty fills him with shame, but a twisted sense of curiosity takes root in his mind. What if he did it on purpose? What if his strokes painted on Error a beautiful picture? Something of his own doing to mark Error as his? Then nobody, _nobody,_ would dare to touch him...

He'll have to remove his clothes in order to do this, though. No matter! Ink gets to work, stripping Error. He unchains him for a moment, taking care not to damage him in the process. His senpai, his canvas, must be perfect. Not a single line will be out of place when he's done. He takes out his smaller tools and begins his careful painting. The first lines created give the colorful illusion of a wavy texture on Error's ulnas and femurs. Spirals dance down his ribcage, dots speckling the spaces between them. His spine gains tiger stripes and his pelvis is decorated with rainbow roses. Ink work feverishly to make sure every inch of Error's skeleton is claimed by his rainbow ink, a possessive light in his eyes.

"Ngh-gh," Error groans as the reloading bar reaches one hundred percent. He blinks as he makes out Ink's face mere inches away from his own. Then the shock kicks in and he jerks away from Ink, trying to get as far away from the artistic skeleton as he could. His head collides with the wall behind him, sending a burst of static into the air, and errors glitch through his vision. Through the letters, he spots something very worrying. The safety and comfort provided by his clothing has been stripped away, and upon moving his hands to cover himself, he finds his wrists are restrained in the purple chains once more. Rainbow tattoos are skillfully painted across his bones in intricate shapes. "I-Ink!! What-at are you doing?!! Get these o-off!"

Ink shakes his head. There is a pleased look in his heart eyelights and a smug smile on his face. "I can't! I made them permanent. Now everyone will know that you are mine and they won't mess with you." Ink flops down on top of him, wrapping his arms around the glitchy skeleton, prompting him to shiver uncontrollably. "And besides, it's not like anyone will find you! You're here with me now, and I'm never letting you go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Short, not so sweet, and to the paint. Heh.
> 
> I got lots more to come, folks. I may or may not continue this particular one. It feels nice to just, uh, leave the rest to the imagination. If you want to continue this story, link me to it cause I want to see what y'all come up with. But if you don't, that's cool too. I just hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I had this prompt in my Bad Things Happen bingo card and my friend gave me the idea to project my sex repulsion onto Error, which resulted in touch aversion. And since Ink is asexual, even when Yandere, I got to be creative on how Ink would go about claiming Error as his senpai. I hope I struck the right chords to be creepy. ^^ Doesn't have to be horror. Just has to give you the heebie-jeebies.
> 
> See you all in the next one!


End file.
